ExHusbands and Hysterical Girlfriends
by sofia-lindsay
Summary: Josh/Olivia, Olivia/Natalia. Femslash Smut.


**Title:** Ex-Husbands and Hysterical Girlfriends  
**Author:** sofia_lindsay (sofia_)  
**Fandom:** Guiding Light (Yes, you read that correctly)  
**Pairing:** Olivia/Natalia, with a little Olivia/Josh  
**Disclaimer**- I own nothing. I'm not even sure I want to own anything.  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Warnings: **Let's see. There's a bit of Josh/Olivia obviously. Other than that, we have a dominating Natalia.  
**AN: **So I can blame one person and one person only for this: Calliopes_Muse. Go figure. I swore I'd never write this pair, but I can't help myself! She also beta'd. All the Otalia fans, you can blame her for this torture.  
**AN2:** Yellowsmurf_6, here's Smut #1 I owe you. I also tortured darkbardzero with this, since I know how much she LOVES Guiding Light! *insert evil grin here*  
**Archiving: **P&P, femslash_smut,

Olivia closed her eyes as she felt the lips on her neck. They were wrong, she mused. They felt rough and she could feel the stubble scraping her skin. This definitely was _not _what she had fantasized about for the last few months. The man sharing her bed with her was not who she wanted to be there. She had thought, wrongly she now noted, that Josh could be a substitute for Natalia.

Twisting her head to the side, she took in the room. Josh's shirt was lying next to her; her own shirt was pushed up with his rough hands skimming the sensitive skin below her bra. Closing her eyes again, she tried to imagine it was Natalia's hands. The same soft hands that caressed her cheek a few months ago. The ones she had dreamed of touching her.

But it didn't work.

"Damn you, Natalia," She whispered, not caring one bit that the man lying next to her had paused his actions.

"What?"

"I…I…" Olivia, for once, was at a loss for words. Tears filled her eyes as the actuality of what she had nearly done with Josh sunk in, "I can't do this."

"I gathered," Josh responded dryly as he propped his head up on his hand, "What's going on Olivia?"

She sighed as the emotions she had kept at bay finally surfaced, "I really don't know. She just left. She left me, she left Emma. She left Springfield and didn't even say goodbye. She left me."

Josh grew quiet as he watched his ex-wife fall apart in front of him over another woman. "Why does it bother you so much?"

"I…" Olivia trailed off.

Gently nudging her shoulder with his arm, Josh prodded, "Tell me, Liv."

"I love her. I love her and she left." Olivia managed to get out, before covering her face with her hand as the tears fell. She felt Josh pull her to him and felt what was meant to be soothing circles being rubbed on her back, but all she felt was the stab in her chest.

She vaguely heard a door slam somewhere in the house, but couldn't be bothered to care. Emma wasn't due home yet, and anyone else she could care less about. Closing her eyes, she remembered the other woman's smell, her voice and her smile.

"It'll be okay. If she loves you, she'll come back Olivia. Women always do." Josh tried.

"Oh God, I'm getting tips on women from my ex-husband. What's next? You're going to give me advice about what to…" Olivia tried to jest, only to halt mid-sentence when her bedroom door flew open, "Emma! I thought you…"

The Latina stood frozen as she took in Olivia in bed with Josh. It was too much. She had known there was the possibility the other woman had moved on, but deep down she didn't think it would have happened so soon. Turning, she ran from the room, not bothering to stop when she heard her name being called. Then suddenly she stopped. She wanted Olivia and she was tired of running. If she didn't stop and fight for the women she loved now, then it made the point of her leaving to begin with useless.

Jerking her shirt down, Olivia's breath caught when she saw it wasn't her daughter standing in the doorway, but rather the object of her affection. "Natalia…Natalia, wait!"

"Fuck, fuck FUCK!" Olivia screamed as she jumped from the bed and started pacing, much to Josh's amusement.

"Liv, rather than wear a hole in the floor. Why don't you go after her?"

The pacing paused, "Oh yeah. Why didn't I think of that? Oh that's right. Because it was HER that left ME!"

"Yes, I did," came a third voice, "but it's not like I expected to come back to _this_!"

"Natalia?" Olivia turned to face the other woman, Josh already forgotten, "You came back? Did you think I'd be waiting on you?"

Natalia shook her head, "I'm sorry, I really am. I love you Olivia. I didn't know what else to do!"

Olivia's resolve nearly broke at those three words. Clenching her jaw, she shook her head, "I'm sorry. I'm with someone now."

"Oh really? The dating pool is so thin for you that you had to resort back to your ex-husband? Sure Olivia, and I became a nun while gone too." Natalia retorted.

"You _left!_ For all you know Josh and I could have rekindled the romance and remarried since you've been gone!" Olivia shrieked, acutely aware of how bizarre that sounded.

Josh wasn't a stupid man by any means and he knew when to make his exit, "Sorry Liv, you're on your own on this one."

Reaching for her ex-husband's arm, Olivia begged, "Hey! You were in that bed too! You can't leave me here alone with her!"

"Oh no, buddy. You get to stay for this. She might need your services later anyway." Natalia interrupted, her hands flailing wildly as she leveled her glare back to Olivia.

"I do believe my services here are in fact, _not_ needed, so unless you plan on letting me watch the hot make-up sex that I'm nearly positive will follow this argument, I'll be making my way home now!" Josh replied, casting a look at a terrified Olivia, "Sorry Liv…good luck!"

Natalia smirked as the man walked by her and out the door, "Only in your dreams, buddy."

"Oh, it will be tonight," he called back.

Natalia turned back to Olivia, who simply stared into the dark eyes pinning her down, before flailing her arms, "What!?"

"You've moved on, huh? You expect me to believe that?" Natalia questioned, taking a step towards the other woman. For each step she took, Olivia matched her with one backwards until her back hit the wall and Natalia was a mere centimeter from her.

"Uh…yes?"

"Really?" She asked, her voice softer, as she leaned forward to brush her lips over Olivia's already swollen ones before pulling back, "So me doing this doesn't affect you at all?"

Olivia whimpered as she found her hands trapped against the wall in an iron-clad grip a few seconds before she wrapped them around Natalia. "You know it does," she whispered.

Nipping at the brunette's ear, she asked, "Is that why you needed _Josh_ in your bed?" She punctuated the man's name by thrusting her thigh in between Olivia's legs.

"I…I uh…oh God."

"I asked you a question, Liv…" Natalia replied, lightly tracing a plump lip with her thumb.

"No..yes…I don't know. You were gone. I needed…need…you. Only you, please. There's no one else."

Pleased with the answer, the Latina replaced her thumb with her lips and forced her tongue into Olivia's mouth. Her hand found itself undoing the black jeans her lover was wearing and forced its way inside as Olivia tried to break free of the grip on her hands to reach for her.

"Natalia, let me, ooooh..."

Her train of thought was interrupted as the Latina's fingers found their way into the wetness and pressed against her clit. Her head landed against the wall with a thud, but her lover was unrelenting.

"Could Josh do this for you?" Natalia asked, sliding two fingers teasingly into Olivia and praying she was doing the right thing. "Could he make you feel like this?"

"No. No more Josh. Natalia, _please_, harder!"

All doubts and insecurities in her mind vanished with Olivia's demand. Knowing she was doing something right, she sped her thrusts up and relished the moans coming from her lover. She wrapped her arm around Olivia and instantly felt her Olivia's nails biting her skin through her shirt.

"God, Natalia…so close…don't stop…"

Feeling the friction against her clit as her body raced towards climax, Olivia bit down on her lip to keep from screaming. Falling heavily against the wall again, she closed her eyes as she felt Natalia withdraw her fingers and take a step back.

Fear bubbled up inside her as she watched the other woman move, "Please don't go," she whispered and Natalia's heart ached.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise," she replied as tears threatened to fall, "I love you Olivia. For the first time, I'm sure I want this."

Olivia smiled and took a step towards her lover, pushing her backwards until they landed together on the bed, "I love you too, and I think I have some making up to do."

Natalia swallowed hard as she saw the look in her lover's eyes, "I think so too."


End file.
